Our major objective is to expand the knowledge of RNA metabolism and the control of protein synthesis in the lens. These areas have largely been neglected when compared to the progress made in lens protein structure. Our studies will focus on the role of transfer tRNA in controlling the synthesis of lens-specific proteins in the lens cortex. We have shown that significant differences exist between the lysine and phenylalanine-tRNA populations of lens cortex and capsule. These differences will be investigated in order to determine what mechanisms produce these tRNA changes. We have outlined experiments to determine if new tRNA genes are being unmasked, or if the new tRNA's observed are modified forms of pre-existing tRNAs. The effect of these tRNA differences will also be assessed in protein synthesizing systems to determine if the synthesis of certain lens proteins can be stimulated by different tRNA populations. Direct incorporation studies will also show which tRNA's are most active in the synthesis of lens proteins. With this work as a basis we intend to study the effects of drugs on these reactions. The effects of these drugs can be studied both in vivo and in vitro using the techniques developed here. This work will take advantage of our previous experience in all phases of tRNA isolation and fractionation. Principal among these are RPC-5 and BD cellulose chromatography. In vitro protein synthesis will be carried out using extracts of mouse leukemic cells and isolated messenger RNA from bovine lens. The synthesis of specific lens proteins will be measured by immunoprecipitation with specific antisera which have been prepared. Further analysis can be carried out with gel electrophoresis of the solubilized product.